


gravity

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, fall - Freeform, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: How would one define falling?





	gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was originally written did the upcoming ship week, but I just realized that I’m stressed enough with too many upcoming writing projects with deadlines to finish the entire week so here’s it’s a stand alone instead.

How would one define falling?

In simple term, it’s when an object or a person falls from literally anything, gravity taking it down with it, until said object or person hits the ground. It’s a simple law of physics, and it stays the same no matter if it’s a human or a baseball, falling from a table or jumping out of an airplane. It always stays the same as gravity takes over, pulling whatever it is down with it. Yes, the speed depends on exactly it is, and how high up it is, but that does not matter. Everything in the air will come down eventually.

Even animals with wings, like birds, can fall. They just usually use their wings to stay in the air or break the fall, but there are exceptions. Even if you don’t hit the ground now, you will, and you have fallen.

It’s the same with angels and demons.

They could fly, but they could also fall, and hit the ground.

The first time a demon falls is always when they get thrown out of heaven, but the first time an angel does changes from person to person. It can be voluntarily or not.

Now, it was voluntarily.

Aziraphale and Crowley had been flying high above the clouds, white and black wings working tirelessly to keep them in the air. The two held hands as they were so high up, enjoying every second of it. No one could find them there.

But, as said before, everything in the air has to come down eventually.

“Ready Angel?” Crowley asked, giving Aziraphale a smile. He nodded.

And so, both of them closed their wings and let gravity do it’s trick. The wind hitting their faces and the adrenaline pumping made it into a thrill as they fastly approached the ground. The scenery was beautiful so high up, and by the second, the closed in.

Both couldn’t help but laugh, no matter how many times they did it, it never got old. It was the two of them, enjoying the fall.

Soon, they would open up their wings again and safely land, but at the moment, they were free, and falling just like any human would, and, it was a thrill.

Yes, they would definitely do it again.

  
  



End file.
